epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheScottBird/100 Fictional People Who Should Be in ERB
This is my own personal list of the top 100 fictional people who should appear in some sort of way in an ERB. Leave some feedback below, and also leave some suggestions for these people below too. :-) #Tim Riggins (from Friday Night Lights) #The Bride (from Kill Bill) #Lisbeth Salander (from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo) #Violet Weston (from August: Osage County) #Bernie Mac (from The Bernie Mac Show) #Wilhelmina (from Ugly Betty) #Truman (from The Truman Show) #Nathan Drake (from the Uncharted series) #Kratos (from the God of War series) #Niko Bellic (from Grand Theft Auto IV) #Christopher Boone (from The Curious Incident of the Dog in Night-Time) #Hancock (from Hancock) #Marge Gunderson (from Fargo) #Wikus van de Merwe (from District 9) #Napoleon Dynamite (from Napoleon Dynamite) #Tony Stark (from the Iron Man series) #Karen Walker and Jack McFarland (from Will & Grace) #Daniel Plainview (from There Will Be Blood) #Dr. Gregory House (from House, M.D.) #Jen Yu (from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) #Tracy Flick (from Election) #Amanda Woodward (from Melrose Place) #Gorillaz (the animated rock band) #Elphaba (from Wicked) #Patty Hewes (from Damages) #Mimi Marquez (from Rent) #Tyler Durden (from Fight Club) #David Brent (from The Office) #Don Draper (from Mad Men) #Catherine Trammel (from Basic Instinct) #Kara "Starbuck" Thrace (from Battlestar Galactica) #Det. Alonzo Harris (from Training Day) #Mary Katherine Gallagher (from The Devil Wears Prada) #Effie White (from Dreamgirls) #Borat (from Borat: Cultural Learnings of America...) #Allie and Noah (from The Notebook) #Lorelai and Rory Gilmore (from Gilmore Girls) #Maximus (from Gladiator) #John Locke (from Lost) #Jimmy Corrigan (from Jimmy Corrigan: The Smartest Kid on Earth) #Vic Mackey (from The Shield) #Mary Jones (from Precious: Based on the Novel) #Master Chief (from the Halo series) #Thelma and Louise (from Thelma & Louise) #Clayton Bigsby (from Chappelle's Show) #Barney Stinson (from How I Met Your Mother) #Tracy Jordan (from 30 Rock) #Juno (from Juno) #Edward Cullen (from the Twilight saga) #Annie Wilkes (from The Wire) #Pearl the Landlord (from FunnyorDie.com) #Vivian Ward (from Prettty Woman) #Red (from The Shawshank Redemption) #Corky St. Clair (from Waiting for Guffman) #Jerry Maguire (from Jerry Maguire) #Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) #Jack Bauer (from 24) #Cal Stephanides (from Middlesex) #Sydney Bristow (from Alias) #Harold and Kumar (from the Harold & Kumar series) #Ron Burgundy (from Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) #Gob Bluth (from Arrested Development) #Elmo (from Sesame Street) #Keyser Soze (from The Usual Suspects) #Gollum (from The Lord of the Rings) #Dexter Morgan (from Dexter) #Cher (from Clueless) #Sarah Connor (from Terminator 2: Judgement Day) #Beavis and Butt-Head (from Beavis and Butt-Head) #Forrest Gump (from Forrest Gump) #Stephen Colbert (from The Colbert Report) #Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield (from Pulp Fiction) #Medea (from several Tyler Perry films) #Frasier (from Frasier) #Kavalier and Clay (from The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay) #Woody (from the Toy Story series) #Felicity Porter (from Felicity) #Austin Powers (from the Austin Powers series) #Eric Cartman (from South Park) #Roseanne Conner from (Roseanne) #Ally McBeal (from Ally McBeal) #Morpheus (from The Matrix series) #Sue Sylvester (from Glee) #Lara Croft (from the Tomb Raider series) #Bridget Jones (from the Bridget Jones series) #Shrek (from the Shrek series) #Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski (from The Big Lebowski) #Jack Sparrow (from the Pirates of the Carribean series) #Fox Mulder and Dana Scully (from The X-Files) #Cosmo Kramer (from Seinfeld) #SpongeBob SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) #Carrie Bradshaw (from Sex and the City) #Hannibal Lecter (from The Silence of the Lambs series) #Edward Scissorhands (from Edward Scissorhands) #Rachel Green (from Friends) #The Joker (from The Dark Knight) #Tony Soprano (from The Sopranos) #Buffy (from Buffy the Vampire Slayer) #Harry Potter (from the Harry Potter series) #Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) Category:Blog posts